logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jacobmills815
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:Picture 1516.png! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we recommend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! MrLogos (talk) 19:21, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Images Those were removed for a reason, that being pages should not be cluttered with images, that are mostly similar to each other! -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 13:27, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :Don't worry. I made a new page called Sony Dynamic Digital Sound/Other yesterday. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 20:04, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Jacobmills815, I am getting annoyed of you deleting the new images on Motion Picture Association of America. I'm adding images of the HD version of Tarzan and Dinosaur which included MPAA Logos! And another user was uploading the MPPDA logos on there. Stop Deleting them!! Or I will report this!! Understand?! --TPercival (talk) 06:52, November 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::Caught you again Jacob. I've reverted your edit once again. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 13:59, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::I do NOT want to see you Jacobmills815 to delete OUR Images, Again!! Any more of this nonsense from YOU and I'm seeing an admin. In Fact, Mcfaddenskyler, Angiods and I will report this on Logopedia User Reports Page and seeing some admins. --TPercival (talk) 06:51, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Warning to Jacobmills815 I warning you Jacobmill815, If Mcfaddenskyler, Angiods and I catch you deleting our images, Your account will be blocked, understand? --TPercival (talk) 18:21, November 26, 2014 (UTC) New TriStar TV logo This is an interesting find. Where did you find this? Screen Shot 2015-11-05 at 7.49.28 PM.png 13:30, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Looks like he got it from an episode of the Amazon.com series The Good Girls Revolt. According to Wikipedia, the TriStar label was restarted as a boutique division of Sony Pictures Television earlier this year. Snelfu (talk) 14:00, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Forgive me, I'm stupid. I thought Good Girls Revolt was going to begin airing early next year. Should have done better research. 15:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Message from Bandicai Hey you! Are you trying to mess up the MPAA/Other page? Stop that! I will fix it. I will report you if you don't stop. Motion Picture Association of America/Other It seems that other editors have been reverting your edits on Motion Picture Association of America/Other, please note that edit-warring is strictly not allowed and I have protected that page, as such a discussion should take place at Talk:Motion Picture Association of America/Other. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 16:30, May 21, 2016 (UTC) May 2016 Please stop your vandalizing on Logopedia like you did on International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees/Other, RCA Photophone, Disney Interactive Studios, Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer, and Motion Picture Association of America/Other. Stop changing the years on random titles, and changing images around. Your edit may be your last if you continue to vandalize different pages again. --TPercival (talk) 19:31, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism stops here You're helping us get more contributions to get promoted by you redoing the incorrect years on the logo history and we keep reverting the changes you've made. But you're editing ends here when the admins or VSTF find out your vandalizing this site.--Muzzarino 21:49, May 26, 2016 (UTC)